ISC
by nooke87
Summary: When you apply for a program, here's what not to write Naruto style. (it will have somewhat of a plot i promise!)R


Student-

Please write or type a thoughtful one-page essay explaining why you want to join the International Studies Center of Riverdale High School. Please give us some information about yourself. For example: What do you do in your free time? What are your interests and hobbies? What do you care about? What local and/or global issues concern you? You may either write your response here or attach your work to this sheet.

I, Uzumaki Naruto, would like to participate in ISC cause it might help me reach my ultimate goal of becoming Hokage! This means I get to learn languages and travel right? 'cause, if so, I'd be able to learn lots of cool stuff to deal with all the high-class important people that come to Konoha to ask me stuff. And then if I got to travel, I'd get to have a reason to leave Konoha for a bit and go to new cooler places, (vaca in the tropics sounds good) . I could even beat Sasuke-teme.

What I do in my free time is train. I want to become a ninja, the best ninja. And have people respect me and look up to me. So I train in taijutsu and ninjutsu, yeah, so I can be a super cool ninja. I also stalk Sasuke, my rival. He's kinda creepy, and quiet…damn it he's just a bastard. And I'm better than him, I could beat his ass any time I wanted. OH, and I study…a lot yeah, uh, I think twice a month yeah and I'm at the top of my class. I am so cool.

I really care about achieving my goals and becoming Hokage. I also care about ramen and instant-ramen and eating ramen with Iruka-sensei. I would really like to beat Sasuke sometime soon too, although technically I could do it whenever I want, I haven't gotten the chance yet. I am also concerned about Sakura's welfare. Is that enough?

Of course all global issues concern me, I am the future Hokage, the all Mighty Uzumaki Naruto (you'd do best to remember that name, but not Sasuke Bastard- he's an idiot-oh-and a bastard)

Sincerely yours,

Uzumaki Naruto

Dear Mr. Naruto,

We are terribly sorry but we must renounce your claim to the ISC at our school. Your perspectives are very interesting, and your vocabulary is intriguing as well. We look forward in welcoming you to our school in September. You will be a welcome addition. Just know that just because you are not in ISC doesn't mean that you can't take languages and travel. Good luck with your goals.

Sincerely,

Martha Brown

ISC head president

"Twenty dollars Hinata, he didn't get in," smirked Kiba, as he held out his hand for the money.

"Poor Naruto, I'm sure you'll make it next year," said Hinata with a genuine smile.

"I bet Sasuke Bastard didn't get in either!" yelled Naruto suddenly cheerful again, as he pointed to the silent dark boy across from him.

"Guess again, baka," said the Uchiha with a sneer.

"Yeah right, how could you get in if I didn't?" aked Naruto increduiously.

"Easily" muttered Sasuke with another one of his famous Uchiha glare and smirk combos.

"Yeah well you're lying…I bet he's lying! Show me your paper…Now!" Screamed Naruto refusing to be the only one not to get into something as simple as ISC. After grabbing the paper out of Sasuke's hands when his rival retrieved it from his bag, Naruto read it out loud.

"Dear Riverdale Faculty,

My Name is Uchiha Sasuke, and I am a transfer student from Konoha high. I speak Japanese and think that the ISC program would help me meet people also interested in languages. My English is not as good as it should be, but please pardon my spelling.

My main interests are in physical activities, I like Asian type fighting but I will not go into that as it is impossible to understand unless you are involved in such activities. I would also like to learn some American sports. I am very dedicated to what ever I set my mind to, and am at the top of my class.

I am currently living alone and have close friends. I try to challenge myself as much as I can, and can accomplish most anything. My life is simple, I have no special interests, and no hobbies I would care to inform you of. I hope you find this satisfactory and that you will allow me into your program for I am interested.

Sasuke Uchiha"

"That is shit Uchiha! It bull, you made it all up! You didn't spend any time on it! Why the hell do you have all the luck?" Huffed a very aggravated blond.

"Well I am a genius and you're what? an idiot?" another smirk and Sasuke turned and walked away. If you listened carefully, you could hear him laughing a little. After all, he was reading Naruto's essay and who wouldn't find that funny…

Ok, how was it? I'm not sure if I'll continue it, unless of course I'm hit with a streak of brillance (unlikely) so depending on the reviews, I'll update. I hope you liked it. This is an actual program I'm applying to at my school.

R&R Please!


End file.
